


Yule Tide Mischief

by chaosminion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas, M/M, Papa Loki, christmas drabble, dad tony, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Loki and Tony have been together for some time, and Loki could not ask for a more accepting partner. They worked hard to give Loki's kids the type of fun Christmas morning that Tony never had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short little thing for a friend on tumblr, who role plays as Hel, after we talked a bit about a FrostIron Christmas, and decided to share with you folks. <3

The minuscule sound of little feet and soft giggles stirred Loki from his sleep, making him aware of the warm blankets and the soft beat of the heart that lay beneath his hand. He was curled around his bed mate, as usual, and a lift of his head showed him the time was only six fifteen in the morning. 

He huffed in amusement and dropped his head back to the pillow. The movement caused the other occupant to groan, shifting against Loki’s chest. 

“Are the monsters awake?” Tony asked, his voice rough with sleep. On his neck were a few visible bite marks where ‘Santa’ had been hours earlier. Loki only allowed Tony to refer to his children as monster because he knew it made them laugh, and there was absolutely no malice intended. 

“What time is it?” 

“A quarter after six,” Loki answered, nuzzling his nose into the soft brown hair. 

“Monsters...” Tony repeated, burrowing down further beneath the pillows. “We told them seven-thirty.”

“They think they are being sneaky.” Loki’s fingers danced over Tony’s hip. “They are on the stairs now.”

Tony’s curse was muffled. “They’ll get into the presents before we can get down there!”

“Fret not,” Loki chuckled, nipping at an ear. “I have set precautions in place. Not even Hel can get through my special shield.” Though her magic was growing day by day, and Loki’s chest swelled with pride whenever he thought of her potential. 

That settled Tony down, and he turned in Loki’s arm to snuggle against the god’s chest. “Good. Wake me at the proper time.” He promptly went back to sleep as Loki’s fingers carded through his hair. 

Loki listened to the still house, hearing his children’s groans and disappointed noises as Hel and her brother Jor tried and failed to bring his shield down. 

“I thought you said there wouldn’t be a shield!” Fen accused them. Loki could almost see the pout on his middle child’s lips. 

“I _said_ that there was the possibility that Papa forgot to put one there!” Hel hissed back at her brother. 

Jor told them to hush. “We have no choice but to go back to bed and wait for them to wake up. Like we were _told_.”

The other two whined, but followed their rule loving sibling back up the stairs. Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He and Tony had stayed up late setting everything up to be perfect, and he wasn’t going to let their enthusiasm spoil everything. 

Yule Tide had grown since the days of old, but Loki had found many of the new traditions mimicked the old, and were quite endearing. Tony, who both loved and hated Christmas, dug deep and did practically everything with the kids, who were having a blast at their new house on Midgard. 

Together they made Christmas cookies, and decorated an enormous tree that Thor had chopped down and dragged to the house for them. Loki made it snow in their yard, and they had snow ball fights and made snow men and snow beasts, and when Loki froze the swimming pool they even skated on it. Jor proved to be quite graceful on skates, even with his lanky and sometimes awkward teenage body. 

Each child had a ginger bread house, and Tony and Loki had decorated one together. Though it was rather annoying that Tony had improvised and created a gingerbread ‘castle’ rather than a house. The boys quickly learned all the lyrics of all the holiday songs, and would spend hours making up their own funny versions that became more and more ridiculous. Loki’s favorite was ‘Jingle Bells, Slepnir smells, Uncle Thor laid an eeeeegg!’

From their rooms, Loki heard Jor and Fenrir dump pillows on the floor so they could all huddle together and whisper about what their fathers had gotten them. It was rather exciting to them, who had only received presents on their name days. 

Loki drifted in his own moment of peace, surrounded by the smell and sound of his mortal lover, who had completely and utterly stolen his heart, and accepted all of his children, no matter their differences. Tony was beyond precious, snoring lightly as he drooled on Loki’s bare chest, and the god felt his heart swell a little more with a love he could barely contain. 

The instant the clock on the bedside table turned to 7:30, there were giggles outside the door again, and this time it burst open, admitting three kids who squealed as they jumped onto the bed, crawling over the blankets. 

“Morning Papa! Morning Dad!” They cried, and Jor changed shape to slither beneath the blankets, reminding Loki at the last moment that they were only wearing their boxers. 

“Jor! Change back at once!” He said, just as Tony was sitting up and shrieking, reaching underneath to pull the snake off of his ankle. 

“Cheeky bugger!” Tony laughed, winding the silver snake around his neck instead, where Jor gave an affectionate, but light, squeeze. 

“Papa!” Hel whined, her eyes growing huge in implorement. “Can we go downstairs now?”

Loki laid back on the pillows, sharing a smile with Tony. “Why would you want to go downstairs?” He asked, hiding a yawn. “I think a few more hours of sleep is necessary...”

“No!” She and Fenrir said at the same down, bouncing around in an obnoxious manner. “We want to go downstairs!”

“Hmm... I don’t know...” Loki and Tony were barely keeping back their laughter. 

“ _Please_!” 

“Fine! Who wants presents?” Tony shouted, causing the youngsters to bound off of the bed, Jor shifting back so he could race his siblings to the top of the stairs. Loki and Tony followed at a more sedate pace, pulling on pants and dressing gowns and Iron Man slippers. 

“Papa!” Hel shouted, and Loki waved his hand, dissolving the shield. The children dove into the pile of brightly colored boxes with shouts of glee. 

Tony and Loki made it down the instant their first gifts were revealed. Jor was gazing at a chemistry set with bright eyes. Fenrir was stunned with a lava lamp, and Hel was clutching a thick book to her chest and rolling around on the floor. 

Loki scoffed and kissed Tony on the cheek. “Coffee?”

“Coffee. Jarvis, you recording?”

“Of course, Sir,” said the butler, as the children tore into more boxes. 

An hour later, and two cups of coffee, each child had their own pile, and were oohing and aahing at the other’s, their smiles and eyes reflected in the twinkling lights of the tree. Tony had a few gifts at his feet, most of them hand made, and he was looking proudly at the ugly scarf he was wearing in Iron Man red. Loki had a matching ugly scarf, but in his signature green. Hel would look at them from time to time and swell. 

Jor wanted to race Fenrir with their new hoverboards, a gift to Tony from Loki a year ago, but Tony had improved the designs and made more, but Loki stepped in and said they could play outside after breakfast. They had a few hours before Thor and the rest of the Avengers arrived for the day’s celebrations. 

As the kids continued to look over their loot, Loki went into the kitchen to start on breakfast, still smiling with the joy of watching his children enjoy themselves for the first time in years. It had been so long since they had been a proper family. Hel was no bigger than a toddler when they....

Loki found his eyesight was blurring, his hand braced against the counter, trying to contain his sobs so the others wouldn’t hear. 

A warm body was pressed against his back, and the familiar smell of oil and cologne washed over him. 

“Hey babe,” whispered Tony, pressing his lips to Loki’s shoulders. “You alright?”

Loki had to swallow the painful lump before he could answer. “Y-yes. Better than ever, really.”

“This makes up for all the shit Christmas’s I had all those years,” Tony grumbled, burying his face in Loki’s ugly sweater. It made Loki laugh, once again grateful that Tony understood, without Loki having to explain. 

“Did you see how Fenrir nearly wet himself when he opened the art supplies? As if we didn’t notice his little sketches everywhere.”

Loki grinned, wiping away the last of his tears. “He used to be ridiculed for loving to create. In the same way I was for loving magic more than fighting.”

“Yeah, screw that. Different place, different times.”

“And I think Hel will be very happy with her books and robots. She will probably take them apart within a week.”

“Good. They can be dismantled and put together in different way.”

Loki turned around a gripped Tony by the cheeks, pulling the man’s face up so he could press a slow and passionate kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, Tony Stark,” he breathed, their noses dragging together as they parted. 

The genius looked stunned, as if he had never heard those three words before. Then he looked away, bashful, and biting his lips. 

“What is it?” Loki asked, never having seen this side of Tony before.

“Well...I ... um. I got you another gift.”

“Another one?” Loki smiled. “I rather like the one you gave me last night.”

Tony’s smile was downright lewd. “Yeah, I did too. But this is different.” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. “I wanted to do something stupid and romantic, like put it in a champagne glass, or... or make you find it somewhere, but... everything sounded cheesy and ridiculous, and I kept getting worked up, so I didn’t, and...” 

Loki swiped the box from Tony’s hand, opening it with a soft gasp. 

“Oh.... Anthony.”

“If you don’t like it, I can always make another!”

“You made this?”

“Well yeah. I mean. Gold is so ordinary, and you are anything _but,_ and I wanted something that was like us, so, of course I would use vibranium, and-”

Loki shut him up with a kiss, pushing him back against the counter, wrapping the man in his arms, his heart soaring on wings above the clouds. 

“I take it... that’s a yes?” Tony asked, breathless. Loki was too overcome by giggles to do anything but nod and watch at Tony slid the ring onto his left middle finger. 

Suddenly the kitchen was an eruption of wild cheers and whoops and three bodies crashed into Loki and Tony all at once. Hel was smiling wider than Loki had ever seen her smile, and dancing between their legs as Jor and Fenrir made warrior yells, banging pots and pants together. 

“If I don’t get some bacon soon, I’m taking all my presents back!” Tony shouted, though his threat was an empty as a vacuum, and the kids knew it. Each one kissed Tony on the cheek, gave him a hug, and Hel gave him an extra one around the waist, then left in the same whirlwind that brought them in. 

During the rest of the day and the Yule Tide celebrations, Loki’s gaze kept flickering to his left hand, smiling softly to himself at the polished metal. When the kids had finally collapsed in bed, Tony and Loki could lay together on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fireplace, and talk about their perfect day together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you in the holiday spirit yet? :3 I swear there is nothing better than watching your kids be so happy and excited on Christmas morning.


End file.
